Changelog
Updates to mope.io are posted regularly at http://mope.io/updates.txt. It is a list of changes to the game, with the most recent updates shown at the top of the list. April 24 -Fixed bugs with diving, balanced elephant (faster in water, smaller in size) and whale (ability is a bit slower, krakens no longer fear it!) - Kraken whirlpools size increased (its balanced with whales now) - Whale has +1s cooldown - Whale stun is -1.5 for predators and -1s for preys. - Mammoth ability cooldown increased to +1s - Elephant speed in water is same as hippo - Elephant/Whale/Mammoth is less than Dragon tier so they dont look so big if they are fully grown - Dragon fireball reached has been increased by 25% - Animals can dive after 2s of last tail bite - Fixed black dragon downgrade bug, along with several other bugs April 18 -NEW: Huge Elephant animal! Elephants are above hippo, have a powerful trunk ability! -NEW: Blue whale animal! Huge, blows water, has a powerful tail slap ability! -NEW: Sabertooth tiger (in the arctic), has double-claw ability -Dragons can now move through each other (to fight better!) -Dragon is now 1m xp to get, elephant/blue whale is 500k, mammoth moved up to elephant lvl -Tail-bite xp gain is now limited to 2X your current xp (reduce instant-dragons for low lvl animals) -Russian servers were put in the Europe region (most were hosted in germany anyways) -blue whale's tail stuns extra long (4 seconds for prey!) -elephants can shoot water 2x faster (long trunk) -elephants can reach food/ animals with their long trunk -water shooting speed increased 50% -added adblocker message April 9 -NEW: Black dragon animal! (10m xp needed, downgrades if you lose too much xp, only heals from healing stones) -Black dragons live in the NEW lava biome, in the middle of the map -NEW: healing stones: magic pink stones across the that heal your health+ give xp +water -BIG Healing stones in lava heal 3x faster! -NEW: Meat! 3 kinds, Dropped by animals on death from natural causes (eg. lava, thirst!) -NEW: Watermellon food, spawns in lava, very good xp (but dangerous to get!) -Arctic: was reduced in size (land/ocean increased), many tweaks in food/ice -Arctic: Animals no longer can teleport TO the arctic on upgrade- must upgrade IN the arctic to be an arctic animal! -Arctic: non-arctic animals in the arctic will get cold every 15s, arctic animals outside the arctic will get hot! (causes a bit of damage) -Arctic: Chipmunk bots added, ice is 2x more slippery (for most animals) -black dragons only heal when on lava, or from healing stones -black dragons unlock triple-fireballs -dragons/krakens/yetis can now use big hiding holes (hide from the black drag!) -# servers reduced, to increase player concentration -dozens of other tweaks not mentioned here! March 24 -NEW: Rivers flow between oceans in mope.io! -Certain animals are unaffected by the river current: Croc, hippo -NEW: abilities can push/damage food (eg. mushroom bushes)! Plus, kraken sucks up all food! -NEW: Snails have come alive (first basic AI)! They love to eat plankton, hide in shells! (And bite your tail!) -orca wave ability buffed (longer stun, more damage) -Lots of tweaks to food concentration, respawn rates -squid and seahorse swapped, fox and deer swapped (VOTE HERE : https://www.quiz-maker.com/Q6I4JLT) -rhino can charge in water now -NEW: lake islands have better food now, bushes on land can spawn blackberries + pears -red berries give 1.5xp each now, not 1 -players now get 65% of xp from killing another player, not 40-50% -NEW: bushes on land can spawn blackberries/pears, lakes, lake islands, and mud spots have better food now -snails give up to 4k xp now -The mope.io team is growing, and we are preparing more great content for you guys! Be sure to leave feedback on reddit! March 17 -Check out our poll on the new ocean update: https://goo.gl/YME2lk -Fixed https site issues, optimized new graphics performance -fixed bugs with new food (eg. snail)/reduced lag ,increased xp for several ocean foods -more updates coming soon- Including: snails will come alive! March 14 -NEW: complete ocean redesign! Over 6 new foods and a new theme! -NEW: overflowing ocean water, and beaches! (Beaches spawn certain foods) -Minimap now shows size more accurately for all objs -NEW: Waterspots are now like little puddles, high lvl animals (croc+) can swim in them! (Great hunting spot) -all food xp rates have been changed to be formula-based (give feedback for everything on reddit! -gorillas can now throw coconuts too (1/8 chance), they hit extra hard! -underwater bubbles are more transparent (better for surprise attacks from water) -water in water spots now respawns ~2x faster -fixed several bugs from the last update (mushroom bush, snowballs, etc) -visual: touching hills and rocks now smoothly connect (design improvement) -winter skins were removed for now -more ocean updates are coming in the near future March 7 -Progress: all food+object spawning code has been re-written (in preparation for food rework) -Auto-upgrade is partly back! For low level animals, you can only change animal chains every few levels! (better, more focused game experience) -Auto-upgrade applies from mouse->pig (can change biomes at mole), also fox, (then can change biomes normally) -All animals now teleport to their correct biome on upgrading (unless becoming ocean animal in a lake) -Minimap no longer shows berry bushes/ plankton bushes (preparing for food update) -re-enabled water W water shooting (for animals without W abilities), 'S' key still works -biome food rework coming out within the next few days :) Feb 26 -tweaked orca ability: only stuns once, allows easier escape -crocs can no longer grab animals up in trees/climbing hills -Reworked game servers to support https -working on a cool new biome food rework, coming out soon :) Feb 20 -slighlty buffed deer & zebra ability: digging gives mushrooms more often, gives better/extra food for zebra -Killer whale ability buff: wave is 3X wider, more powerful, can lightly wash animals out of whirlpools! Feb 19 -new mini '3D zoom' effect when animals climb on rocks/hills, or go down in hiding holes/dive -NEW: orca wave ability! Waves stuns/wash away predators and prey! Even moves underwater animals -yeti ability freezes dragons+krakens longer, yetis and krakens stop burning 3x faster from fire -crabs & turtles now climb hills+rocks (as they are half-land creatures!) -dragons, yeti are now 20% larger, hippos+ have increased view range Feb 18 -NEW: gorillas can throw bananas from trees to stun prey/predators (ooo ooo!) -NEW: dig for food ability: Deer can stand still and start digging for food on W! -digging is faster in mud, gives different food when digging in lakes (dig up lillypads!) -Dig is For deer, reindeer, + (temporarily)zebra -when digging in mud, dig up lillypads, 2x higher chance of digging up Big Mushroom Bushes -Fox ability now only activates on right-click (in hiding hole), stuns prey, other tweaks -rabbit holes dissapear faster (20 seconds, never if any animal is inside) -sandbox has been removed for now (due to it not being fun for long enough, much better game mode coming soon :D ) -testing new arrows indicating prey/predators Feb 14 -Fixed sandbox unlimited ability use bug -Mole buff: mole can now dig anywhere! (reduced air time, can dig under anything) -NEW: awesome fox (+arctic fox) ability: 'Pull from Hole'! Go in any hiding hole and kick out up to 2 animals! -Animals get kicked out in order from lowest to highest (you can even kick out predators!) -NEW: rabbit + arctic hare ability: Burrow Hole- Press W to dig a hiding hole to hide in! (Great for escaping predators, but watch for foxes!) -Halved xp rates of blackberries + pears (prevent too easy lvling!) - -Water is now outlined light-green to indicate that it's 'edible' -water no longer spawns on mud (as mud recharges water anyways!) -water now can spawn across the arctic, snowballs no longer drop water Sorry for not updating, we have been busy! Enjoy Feb 10 -Sandbox feedback implemented: Upgrade/Downgrade your animal with ease! -Now Use the ↑ ↓ (up/down arrow buttons) to upgrade/downgrade your animal! (instead of double-click -NEW: Arctic teleporting: you can now become an arctic animal from ANYWHERE, and be teleported to the arctic! -Land/Grass animals are now teleported to land when upgrading from arctic -Upgrade interface improvments: Animals sorted by biome, zthe suggested animal choice button is bigger, always to the left -NEW: press enter to upgrade your animal to the first choice -NEW: press S to shoot/spit water (any animals!) -Music in-game has been remvoed (only a short intro sound left, was too repetitive) -press ↓ as a mouse to go right to kraken/dragon/yeti! Feb 4 -VOTE ON SANDBOX #1 VOTE HERE: -Write your sandbox feedback on reddit HERE: -HOW TO PLAY: double-click to upgrade your animal at any time! Try out every mope.io animal in full! -Any animals can attack any other animals! (Though prey-predator attack damage is only 1/3, no xp is transferred) -Leaderboards go by kills instead of xp (since xp can be set by upgrading!) -Eating another animal gives you half of it's kills! -Leveling up doesn't make you invincible for 3s, and can't be done after being recently hurt -Eating any food in-game heals back your health when eating it! Feb 1 -NEW: Added/Fixed mope.io music! Quickly give your opinion in it HERE: -TIP: press the MUTE button if you want to turn off mope.io sound/music! -I've been moving the mope.io site to new, more powerful hosting! (Site/images will load noticeably faster) -A small number of users may not be able to load the mope.io site for the next 24h (looks like you can!) -More info on future updates of mope.io coming soon! Jan 29 -NEW: mope.io music! (EDIT: currently disabled due to hosting issues, fix coming soon) :) (Credit to N4Fy) -Easily turn off music with the MUTE button on the main menu -NEW: Awesome croc ability! Press/Release W to bite into animals and drag them around! (Or into water!) -The ability can end early by pressing W again, be careful when dragging predators + croc dive bubbles are 2X fainter, and croc can hold breath for 60s! (Makes this ability a great surprise attack!) -new lillypad graphics, increased lake spawn of lillypads -fixed many bugs that you guys submitted Jan 28 -text optimization: player names, and most in-game text is now cached (many players will see a boost in fps) -arctic animals outside arctic slowdown no longer happens in the ocean -For a short time, an official mope.io Kraken t-shirt is for sale HERE (high-quality, just 29$) -blackberries no longer freeze on eating -Cool new content is coming out tomorrow (sunday!) Jan 21 -fixed crab/turtle speeds -it now only takes 2 snowballs to combine and get food, plus you can now shoot water at snow! -donkey kick slowed down to 8s interval, reduced stun time by 0.5s -mammoth swim speed increased Jan 20 -NEW: snow across the arctic! Push snow together until it pops to reveal frozen food! -NEW: blackberries (low lvl food) and pears (higher lvl food), findable within arctic snow! -NEW: mammoth animal (equal to hippo)- rolls a statrategic snowball- the longer the snowball rolls, the bigger the freeze on impact! -NEW: donkey animal! (equal to zebra)- does a back kick that knocks back/stuns all animals, injures predators! -NEW: reindeer 'shoot snow' abilliy (freezes for a short time), arctic hare 'drop snow' abillity (helps ascape predators) -Dragon has been rebalanced: fire shoots max every 2s, move speed boosted! -Dragon battles: Dragons can hit each other with fire! (50% damage) + move through each other to battle! -Dragons can now dive underwater! (Cant dive after 1s after shooting fire) PLUS: -Dragons that wait for over 5s since the last fire shot will shoot fire 50% farther -yeti freeze range increased -Animal speeds are now based on animal lvl function, ocean animals are 9% faster in water, many animal speeds have changed a bit -diving in lakes in more precise on the edges -fixed firefox screen glitching bug -yeti is now equal to dragon in the food chain Jan 17 -Big performance bug fix: many lagging Safari & Chrome players will notice MUCH smoother gameplay -Animals shrinking from getting hurt tweaked, 'tiny animals' re-added! (Let your xp get very low, and your animal will be tiny!) -dragon bugs fixed: fire works again, being on-fire drains water again, + dragon speed boost, fire shoots every 1s again -rock hills changed back -mole can now go under-water -dragons now move full-speed in water Jan 15 -NEW: bear+polar claw slash ability! Hits damage, slightly stuns prey, powerfully stuns predators for 3s! -I hear you guys! Dragon fire nerf: fireballs no longer hit underwater animals, going in a hiding hole ends being on fire, -Plus, weaker fireball impact damage, being on-fire no longer drains water faster, dragon moves even slower, fire effect lasts half the time on un-edible animals, fire shoots every 1.5s (slowed from 1s) -fixed dragons moving through each other/krakens -charge nerf: rhino, swordfish, muskox 'charge' now stuns for 1.2s (down from 1.5), does slightly less damage, ~30% reduced charge speed -rhino slightly faster then req. animals on mud (due to nerf of charge) Jan 13 -NEW: Dragons can breath fire, with their new ability! Fireballs damage on impact + light the prey on fire! -NEW: Animals can now catch fire! (Fire lasts very little time in water!) -NEW: shark + killer whale get the 'speed dive' ability, give a speed boost every 8s -NEW: hippo gets the 'groan' ability, similar to lion roar- more when in lakes/oceans -When on fire, you take light damage, your water bar will drain 3x faster! (Sweating?) -Hint: drinking water drops helps put out fire much faster! (Shoot water at on-fire animals to help friends!) -Bananas and Coconut xp boosted by 50%+ (animals who climb trees get 30% less xp than non-climbing from bananas/coconuts) -Rock hills got a new design! (Credit: Shaun Goodwin) -arctic animals are now 25% slower outstide the arctic, and non-arctic animals are 25% slower inside the arctic. -ice sliding no longer times out -fixed bug 'diving on snow' near top of oceans -wolf howl now ACTUALLY affects predators, bug fix -animals can once again dive when using an ability (eg. swordfish diving after starting charge) -dragons now can no longer dive underwater (they fly, and their fire would go out!), now move 10% slower (because of their new fire ability) -killer whale will likely get a 'unique' ability in the future, atm it's ability is for balance -wolverine/yeti swim much better now -hippos lose water slower -rhinos are slowed by mud again, non-water animals can't charge in water Jan 9 -NEW: A sweet Graphical Ability + Diving interface! (Took a while to add, as it required re-coding significant parts of the game!) -You now always know when you can use dive/use an ability! (if an ability is faded, you cant use it!) Leave feedback on the new interface, It's still being tweaked :) -lion roar/ wolverine growl nerf: no random bigger range, 25% lower stun time -wolf howl now 'scares' animals dangerous to wolf, but with lower stun/damage -smoother left-click boosting in the oceans -shell move speed increased -diving is no longer possible when using an ability (eg. rhinos cant charge underwater!) -Adding a heap of new abilities soon- across all animal groups! Jan 4 -NEW: freeze effect, similar to stun, with different mechanics! (can be caused by arctic abilites) -NEW: yetis have an awesome new multi-target freeze ability + disguise ability (hold/release W to use) -NEW: wolves now have a scary HOWL ability, which freezes/SCARES your prey into running! (try it out!) -NEW: lion has a powerful ROAR ability, which can knock back, stun and damage prey from a distance! (randomly has a bigger range!) -NEW: cheetah + snow leopard get a new extra-boost ability! (Press W to boost again, on command, every 8s) -NEW: wolverine gets a growl ability, similar to lion's roar -VOTE on lemming/chipmunk and wolf! VOTE LINK -kraken underwater time reduced to 1min 15s (was 5 mins!) -arctic animals are 10% slower OUTSIDE the arctic, non-arctic animals are 10% slower IN the arctic (encourages correct animals in biomes!) -chipmunk and snow leopard graphics improved -yetis can no longer climb hills/go in mini hiding holes -fixed lots of bugs (from userreport and reddit) -Coming soon: graphical controls to see when you can use/re-use an ability! Jan 1 -Happy new year to all mope.io players! -I've finally re-coded al current animal abilities (report any bugs below), in preparation for graphical controls! (Coming soon, will display when you can re-use an ability) animals that "turn well on ice" now move 50% faster and turn even better! -animals that "slide on ice" now slide 30% faster, weee! -NEW: chipmunk animal, replaces 'lemming' -wolf was moved down the food chain, is now equal to cheetah -there is now 50% more ice at the arctic! -NEW: muskox can now charge with it's horns (press W) -octopus can now also disguise as an ocean whrilpool -several animals have gotten speed boosts: lion, wolf, dragon (slightly), yeti, wolverine -rhino speed reduced (because of big horn boost) -water-friendly arctic animals (penguin, walrus, seal, polar bear) can now swim better -the octopus has an easier time diving after using it's diguise -coming soon: more arctic animal abilities (land ones too!), graphical controls! Dec 28 -The arctic biome is now wider, over 3X the old area! -NEW: ice in the arctic biome! (You will slide with little control when walking on it!) -NEW: ice-sliding ability: penguin, seal, walrus can hold W to slide fast across ice! (move 1.7x faster, no timeout!) -NEW: ice-grip ability: These animals have exceptionally-good grip on ice: turn even faster on ice than on land: reindeer, muskox, wolf, yeti -NEW: wolverine animal (equal to croc) -Arctic animals don't slide as hard on ice as non-arctic animals! -seal, walrus, yeti can now climb hills + rocks! -yetis can now (magically) fit inside tiny hiding holes! (freeze ability coming soon!) -Lakes now exist in the arctic biome, lots more cool arctic stuff coming soon! Leave your feedback on reddit! Dec 26 -NEW: There's now a north pole in mope.io- the ARCTIC BIOME! (Lots of you guys wanted a sneak peek, so here it is!) -Stay in the Arctic (snowy) region to be able to upgrade to arctic animals! -NEW: 12 new arctic animals released early! (Special animal abilites coming later!) -Animals are: lemming (snow mouse), arctic hare, penguin, seal, arctic fox, reindeer, muskOx, snow leopard, walrus, polar bear, wolf, abominable snowman! -Suggest what unique abilites some of these animals should have! (post it on reddit, link below!) -Lots of Arctic updates coming soon! -Also, stay tuned because a new animal is coming soon! Dec 25 -NEW: For all of today, enjoy double (2X) xp for all edible food in-game! -Done an optimization overhaul of game physics, meaning the game runs smoother! -Optimized server load to allow for a larger game area! (Preparing for arctic biome) -Mope.io is seeing warmer weather for christmas- snow theme removed! (In preparation for arctic biome!) -Arctic biome delayed until tomorrow, (I'll be working on it during Christmas day :) ) -Reduced banana spawn rate to match coconut Dec 21 -NEW: winter has frozen up mope.io, you'll notice snow all over many places! -NEW: enjoy over 30 winter-themed mope.io animal skins! (Just click share mope.io on facebook/twitter/vk at the bottom to unlock them ALL!) -To turn off winter skins for your animal, click the check-mark again -Leave feedback on the winter theme (link at bottom)! -Fixed bugs with shell use when hurt (turtle+crab) -fixed squids not hiding in berry bushes! -Fixed hill water drain/diving bugs with bears/gorillas -xp over 1000K no longer has a decimal point Dec 18 -NEW: Smart teleport: when upgrading ocean->land OR land->ocean animal, you will be placed NEAR where you upgraded! -Animals good in both land/ocean (hippo, crab, turtle, croc, dragon) will not be teleported! -Land animals now teleport to land if upgrading in the ocean! -You can now always choose land/ocean animals at any stage! -Mole now comes before fox in the food chain (as requested by many!) -Seahorses move just as fast as squid now (So they have an easier time hunting) -Lion is now above cheetah in the food chain! -Cheetah is now extra fast- faster than most of it's prey! -Coconuts spawns at a controlled rate, coconut trees bug fixed Coming soon: A Christmas/Winter theme for mope.io! Dec 16 -Octopus now teleports to the ocean, as expected, moves faster when disguised, can't be tailbitten when disguised -Improved octopus ability: prey that touches disguised octopus is hurt+ stunned for 2.5s, + octopus releases ink on getting bitten when disguised! -Dragons now don't move through krakens/each other -Bananas slightly less common, coconuts more common (coconuts are ~2X the xp of bananas, 1/3 fruit trees gives coconuts) -Reduced xp rate for bananas/coconuts (for gorillas/bears, as they leveled up too fast) Dec 15 -NEW: banana trees, with Banana food! This is a high-level land food, edible by lion+ (Easily reachable by gorillas!) -NEW: coconut food! Also high lvl food (gorilla+), spawns in special trees (only spawns on land areas, will make land more attractive) -NEW: octopus animal! Is equal to croc, (upgrade from swordfish)- Can use W to disguise itself as many common game items! -(Great for hunting, if prey bites a disguised octopus, it gets hurt/stunned!) -Octopi are immune to squid ink -Fixed pufferfish bug- pufferfish now stuns prey (things it can eat) for 2s, making puffing near prey a good hunting ability! -6 new USA servers (4 nyc, 2 cali) Dec 14 -mobile users can now RUN while holding W (just slide your finger down to the run button after pressing W!) -hint: you can play mope.io with ONLY the mouse, by using right-click instead of W! -Fixed 5M+ xp server crash bug -Animal sizes were adjused (many animals will appear smaller on upgrading, but will grow big!) -Fixed huge-sized animals on upgrade bug -Crocs and hippos now swim faster, 93% as fast as their equal water animals. -Crocs can now move through berry bushes -Pufferfish can now re-puff 6 seconds after puffing up (down from 7) -Crocs and hippos now swim faster, 93% as fast as their equal water animals. -New food type + new animal(s) + animal abilites coming tomorrow! Dec 12 -NEW: choose if you want to spawn in oceans or land! -NEW: selective branching! Choose which animal you'd like to upgrade to when you level up! -Selective branching unlocks loads of potential for mope.io, allowing loads of new animals in the game, coming in the future! -Tip: Selective branching offers land animals & ocean animals, depending on where you are when you lvl up! -Leave your thoughts/feedback on selective branching! -NEW: gorilla animal: gorillas are extra fast at climbing hills, but are slower on land! Gorillas are an option upgrading from lion/stingray -gorillas are good swimmers (slightly faster than bears, which try to hunt gorillas!) -gorillas boost 20% faster on hills (great for ambushing prey!) This was a BIG update:-Read full info on the changelog: -Rhinos buff: they now move through mud 2x faster, stun for 1.5s with their horn, +rhinos can now swim as fast as bears in water, can move through water spots -all animals (other than kraken+dragon) can now hide in ocean whirlpools -pufferfish now only stay puffed for 8s max, have a longer recharge time- plus stun time from puff mode reduced for predators -high-lvl fish speeds were rebalanced -5% more xp is kept on respawn! -swordfish move slightly faster -walking on hills in mud/lakes no longer slows you down! -ocean animals can now upgrade to ocean animals while in lakes! - the +food interface now shows ALL food when spawning EXTRA PRO TIPS: (Eg. Upgrade in a lake/ocean to choose ocean animals!) -Animals turtle and below, you will only be offered land animals on land, ocean animals in the ocean! (to keep it simpler for new players) -You can change to the other branch by lvling up in the right place. Eg. on land to become land animal. -The lvl-up location counts when the "choose an upgrade" interface appears -For animals turtle+, you can become a water OR land animal no matter where you are when lvling up. -kraken are now immune to jellyfish stings Dec 11 -17 new servers: 4 new russia servers, 11 new brazil servers, 1 new australia, 1 new singapore -NEW: servers are now divided by region (Because the server list is getting too long) -I've been working on LOT of behind the scenes stuff for the past few days -BIG update coming tomorrow morning (delayed from today): (HINT: selective branching!) + new animals + more! -orcas now show a blow-hole when underwater Dec 7 -NEW: Puffer Fish animal! Puffs on pressing W: grows to double size, hurts any animals on contact + takes 40% bite less damage! (Works on land too!) -NEW: Swordfish animal! Press W to rush with high speed, do extra damage on impact (somewhat like rhino!) -NEW: Killer whale (evolves from croc, in ocean)! Breathes quite well on land (great for chasing land prey out of water) -Killer whales blow water out when diving, (and sometimes other goodies!) -servers are now limited to one game lobby each, fill up at 600 players (+100 for party players), (this will end overfilled-server stutter). -Kraken's whirlpool suction lasts 0.5s less time (to make it somewhat possible to escape) -kraken now can't get tail-bitten during the first 2s of their special attack -'Low graphics' setting now hides New +"what you can eat" interface Dec 5 -NEW: kraken animal = ocean version of dragon (upgrade from a shark/hippo in the ocean to get it!) -Kraken have a whirlpool ability that sucks all animals in towards it's mighty jaws (release W to use, every 12s) -Shark is now equal to hippo, but is in the ocean branch (croc upgrades in the ocean=shark, upgrades on land=hippo) -Turtle and crab are now much faster on land (only 10% slower than equal land creatures) -Pigs can now swim almost as fast as a croc in water (in lakes/oceans) Dec 4 -NEW: awesome new edbile food interface- on upgrading to an animal, you are shown what new food/animals you can eat! LEAVE me FEEDBACK on this new feature! -Due to highly crowded worlds, oceans have been made +50% larger! (And the resulting game area is 36% larger!) -Fixed underwater flicker invincible bug -Stingrays now have a +1.5s extra delay for diving after shocking (to give predators a better chance of retaliating) - PLUS Finally Fixed leaderboard wrong rank# bug! (You can now rank up to #450 in a room!) Dec 2 -Stingray shock no longer hurts players that are underwater+ can only use shock every 8s now + multiple shocks at once don't do extra damage -Oceans are now 10% wider (due to them being so crowded), less lillypads in oceans, sand islands are more spread out -Rhinos no longer push through hills when charging (they still go through water spots on charge) -Rhinos now slightly stun those hit with a horn charge, rhinos no longer shoot water at all -Fixed bug where bears can get bitten on hills in oceans -Cheetahs can eat lillypads Dec 1 -NEW: awesome new stun mechanic in-game: being stunned slows down movement + turning -NEW: stingray now has an amazing 'electric shock' ability: shock damages ALL animals in range (Press/release W to use it) -NEW: squid can now shoot INK when recently injured (by pressing W/Left click)- ink stuns all animals on contact -jellyfish now stun + damage animals that bump into their tentacles (at their back) -fixed bug of always spawning in oceans, + animals can now randomly spawn as ocean OR land animals when spawning with +XP -dragons now start smaller, grow in size when gaining xp- up to 5000K xp ( can be up to 3X larger )! -Plankton bushes are more common, are bigger (better for hiding), Only turtle+ can go through plankton bushes -Water spots on land are bigger (better hunting spots again) Nov 30 -NEW: jellyfish now sting! (Bumping into the back of a jellyfish causes you to get damaged, gives the jellyfish 1% of your xp, up to 1K) -foxes can now hide in small hiding holes -cheetah speed slightly boosted (leave feedback!): same fast as deer now, in now slightly faster than lion and zebra -4 new USA servers (2x new york, 1 seattle, 1 Chicago) -fixed several bugs: bear getting water on mud hills, ocean land animal on upgrading, etc. -Coming very soon: cool new unique abilites for several animals. Hint: squid ink! :) Nov 28 -NEW: 5 new ocean animals (to continue on the ocean branch!) -NEW: Seahorse (comes after squid) -NEW: Jellyfish (these can grow very large, turn slowly, comes after seahorse) -NEW: Turtle: hold W to hide in your shell on land! (This reduces damage/xp loss taken by 70%, reduces move speed by 50%, turtles live on land quite well) -NEW: Stingray: (after turtle, =lion ) -Crabs can now hide in their shell by holding W/right click (on land) -Bears now drain water when on hills inside lakes/oceans -Rhinos made fun again! + can now charge though water spots (to better hunt crocs) -NEW: feedback forum (click the link below to submit your ideas, and vote up the best ones!) -Coming soon: more unique abilites for ocean animals! -Mole now comes before deer (due to lots of feedback) + lillypad xp increased to 75xp, mushroom bush to 1.2K -Water restores 2x faster in oceans/lakes for ocean animals -Ocean animals now have corrected camera zoom levels Nov 27 -Rhinos nerf: rhinos now turn around slower, charge 10% slower, can only SLIGHTLY move onto dark green hills when charging (lots of feedback on this) - Hills are now randomly ~30% wider- plus, 1/15 chance of being of extra wide (huge hills). -plankton is now ~2X more common, with tweaked eat-xp amounts for different animal lvls -Ocean whirlpools: land animals can now use them! (zebra and below), ocean animals no longer lose water quickly inside whirlpools -7 new game servers (yes, the list is getting long!): 2 germany, 2 brazil, 2 russia, 1 in tokyo -Mobile joystick now makes it easier to stay still (in hiding holes) -Coming very soon: brand new ocean animals! Nov 26 -NEW: ocean whirlpools (ocean animals + croc + hippo can hide from predators in these, sharks can't use them!) -Plankton (orange circles) in oceans now gives 2X xp for higher animals, more of it spawns (will make oceans more attractive for mid-tier animals) -Oceans now have a blue background at the border -Shark fins while diving tweaked, all animal diving bubbles are fainter Let me know your thoughts on reddit (HERE) Nov 25 -Fixed joystick getting stuck on mobile -Working on new ocean content release Nov 24 -NEW: orange plankton food in oceans (mid tier food, gives 7-14xp ea, edible by crab+, and by all land animals- to attract land animals in the water) -Sharks now show a fin when diving underwater -Underwater bubbles now rotate along with your animal (same for mole digging effect) -mushrooms by themselves/water dont spawn in oceans anymore Let me know your thoughts on reddit (link at bottom) Nov 23 -Increased xp for higher-level animals (and lowered animal-eaten xp back to 50%) -Dragons can now fly over rocks -Ocean animals now move more smoothly -Animal push power now depends on animal size (large animals will push small ones away easily) -Working on implementing new animals feedback, working on new ocean content Nov 22 NEW: 5 new Ocean-themed animals: shrimp, trout, crab (walks sideways), squid,+ shark (after hippo). -(shrimp is equal to mouse, crab= pig, etc), but shark is high-lvl (after hippo) -TIP: ocean animals are great in water, but terrible on land (they lose water fast!) -NEW: ocean animals are auto-branched for now: (if you upgrade your animal while in an ocean, you will get an ocean animal, leave the ocean + upgrade to get a land animal) Let me know your thoughts HERE -Oceans are now 2X wider, have new color: (thanks to the poll)! -rhino charge damage now 1.6x (down from 2.7X) -lillypads in oceans Coming next: ocean-specific food, hunger meter for ocean, more! :) Nov 21 -NEW: oceans have been discovered on the left/right edges of mope.io! (This is a sneak peek, with many oceans updates coming soon, including NEW ocean-specific: animals, food, hiding areas, branching, and MORE!) Let me know your thoughts on reddit. 350 max players per game! (up from 250) -NEW: minimap shows sand islands, oceans, + has more accurate sizing -All animal xp requirements have been reduced further (to make it easier to reach higher animals, according to feedback). Read the full update on the updates.txt -Killing other animals now gives 62% of the dead animal's xp, not 50%! (Plus a new bonus 0.5% of your OWN xp [ limit +1K], making killing small critters more worthwhile) -Deer have gotten a craving for meat! (Deer can now eat animals, not just mushrooms!) -Non-water animals now can't dive for as long -improved joystick for mobile -you can once-again use boost while underwater -new ocean animals were delayed today due to last-minute issues, coming soon! Nov 20 -I've been hard at work for the past several days on oceans + branching (Part 1) - This is coming out tomorrow! Expect several new animals :) -Server selection now packs players in more popular servers in a smart way. (To increase player concentration at night) Nov 18 -Chat now shows multiple lines, lines stack on top of one-another, (better hiding-hole chat sessions!) -Added left-handed mode (for mobile users) -Working on branching & Oceans Part#1 (more info tomorrow Nov 17 -Added 2 new (Sao Paulo) Brazil servers! (Replaced the texas ones) -Animals of the same kind no longer can bite each other's tails. (Due to lots of feedback!) -Players will now always respawn in the same game lobby as they died in (bug fix) -Started work on implementing branching :) Nov 16 -NEW: Android mobile app is LIVE! It's finally, here- android mope.io :) (Download link HERE Or on the bottom right corner!) Leave feedback on the app on the REDDIT PAGE at http://reddit.com/r/mopeio ! -fixed zooming bug, greenscreen (for mobile) -New: awesome joystick controls (for all mobile users!) -(Old controls can be used by turning off joystick in settings) -New: Low-graphics mode for slow phones/pcs- just in time for android (turn it on in the gear options) Nov 15 -Update on the oceans and the future of mope.io! Read it on reddit: https://www.reddit.com/r/mopeio/comments/5d4j5f/dev_update_on_the_oceans_and_the_future_of_mopeio/ Nov 14 -New 2nd California server -Party links now expire after 10h, not 1h -New option to hide names/chat (reduce lag, hide profanities for kids) -Coming very soon: mope.io Android app + mobile joystick controls! (with remove option) -Starting full-time work on animal branching (for oceans) tomorrow! Nov 13 -New: 2 East-Europe (Moscow) servers! (finally resolved several issues) -New: PARTY LINKS! Click 'Make Party' (top-right corner) to get a link, where anyone can join your specific game! -fixed inflated player count bug (real peak player count today was ~8000, not 12000!) -player count now gets updated every few seconds -Party links: extra planned features (eg. spawn next to friends, friends on map) not added to reduce teaming Nov 11 -New Chicago server -Mole/Bear slightly faster, many animal XP amounts were reduced/rebalanced (after game testing/feedback, as many players could not reach higher animals) -Easier for cheetahs to level up (too many cheetahs previously) Nov 10 -Working on reducing/rebalancing many animals' XP (this will be released tomorrow) -Still working on behind-the-scenes stuff Nov 9 -NEW: Servers choice list now shows # of players online in each server -# online (bottom right corner) now shows TOTAL players one mope.io, not just in the current server (updates on page refresh) -rhino buffed: (improved to be able to hunt bears/crocs): 10% faster in water, can charge through hills (slowly), better charge aiming -Lowered XP needed for hippo/dragon -Tail biting slowed down- animals can now get tail-bitten every 4 seconds (was 2) -Tail biting: continuously getting tail-bitten (15 sec cooldow) reduces XP taken by 50% (damage still 100%) -Working on a bunch of behind-the-scenes stuff Nov 8 -NEW: Brazil Sao Paolo server finally live (new host) -NEW: Camera slightly zooms in while hiding in hole/underwater (perspective effect) -Food chain speed tweaks: tweaked several animal speeds to match yesterday's re-ordered animals (should be less people stuck at mole now) -Rhino tweaks: rhinos move faster, have better control at the end of charging, do more damage on charge impact, turn around faster to protect from tail bites -hippos slowed down slightly -Coming next: server backend remake= Auto server selection (for minimal lag) + server player #s shown Nov 7 -NEW: rhino animal (after croc), can charge in a straight line, and knock back prey for 2X damage! This is VERY fun to use, try it out! -NEW: mole,zebra,lion re-ordered to be more intuitive, as highly requested! (lions can now eat zebras! + moles are lower down) -New animal order: mouse,rabbit,pig,fox,deer,mole,zebra,lion,cheetah,bear,crocodile,rhino,hippo,dragon -hippo & dragon have 20% higher hp now -highest-lvl animals can no longer eat animals below pig -Reduced delay before diving possible when damaged -BE SURE TO LEAVE FEEDBACK ON THE CHANGES, ON REDDIT Nov 6 -Added 2 more servers: New york and london (new faster server provider!) -Animal turning was made smoother looking -Hiding holes no longer spawn fully under rocks -Animals can now 'bully'- you can bite the tails of equivalent animals (with 50% reduced bite damage/xp) (thx. to PUER)- should be fun, leave FEEDBACK on reddit! -Bug fixed: cant bite bears on hills from underwater/underground (PUER). -To reduce tail-biting 'oppurtunists' in lakes, lower animals are now 10% slower in water -Rhino coming tomorrow, meanwhile, working on behind-the-scenes stuff to improve servers Nov 5 -Added 5 new servers to better handle increased # of players (hint: pick the server nearest to you, to minimize lag!) -Working on further lag improvements, + automatic server selection! Mobile site users: app redirect now happens only on first site open Nov 4 -NEW: iOS mobile app is LIVE! An optimized, improved mobile mope.io experience :) (Download link HERE Or on the bottom right corner!) Leave feedback on the app on reddit! -NEW: LAG FIX PART 2!!!!!!!! You may notice, there is less lag today : ) - Vote on LAG POLL 2 -Mud spots are 1.3X wider, slightly less common, 50% more mushrooms spawn in mud -Standing in mud now slowly refills your water (at 0.4X the speed of lake regen) -Pigs now get 8xp from mushrooms (prev. 12xp) -Chat now works in all languages/ чат работает на русском языке! Nov 3 -was super busy the last 2 days finishing an amazing mobile app for you guys (it's going to be out VERY SOON!) -fixed zebra water bug + now dragons very slightly slow down on water (no server reset, will be out tomorrow) -new Brazil 2 server (hosted in Texas) -hint: shoot water at red mushrooms to break them! -Coming soon: easy links to join your friend's server (and spawn near them!) + lag fix part 2 :) (And then oceans !?) Stay tuned :) Nov 2 -Fixed pig bugs, working on more advanced lag fixes (from the poll: >50% of lag is fixed, now to fix the rest!) -Working on releasing a mobile version soon! Nov 1 -LAG fix part 1 (game should lag less!): vote on lag poll here: LAG VOTE -New hill spawn algorithm- hills are more evenly spread across the map. -When running (holding mouse), you randomly run slightly faster/slower (10%) -sometimes you will get away when you shouldn't have, sometimes you will get bitten :) -Boosting/running(left-click) is now possible underwater -Animals now get damaged when out of water (dont die right away) -You can now dive underwater when below full hp (after 2s from last damage)! -You can now pass through dark-green hills when underwater. -More content is coming soon, just finishing some -Disabled joystick on mobile site (note: no mope.io app is out yet, it's still in development!) Oct 31 -Happy Halloween! Berries have turned into (orange) pumpkins for today! -reduced xp needed for cheetah and mole (to 18K, 42K) -Mope.io mobile version now has chat, joystick controls. (Leave feedback!) -mole dig time reduced to max 25s, mole cant dig under water spots now -dead (of thirst/dc) animals now drop red mushrooms as well -Lag reducing update coming soon! Oct 30 -NEW: ALL animal graphics (zebra+) have been updated to the new ones! (Plus some were tweaked) -Leave feedback on reddit! -Added option to NOT use new images (click the gear button!) -NEW: use spacebar to run (instead of left-click) -NEW: mobile users now have touch controls (run/shoot/dive!) -I'm mostly working on the mobile app right now. -Mole and zebra can no longer eat mice -Tweaked boosting speed + damage bounceback +attack interval (0.7-> 1.0s) -Deer no longer move faster in water. -Lag reducing update coming soon! Oct 29 -New animal graphics! (up to lion)! (Thanks to /u/Pike_YT !) -Leave feedback on these (on the reddit page, link below) -Working on the mobile version for you guys (highly requested!), touch buttons, iOS and android apps! Oct 28 -I hear you guys!, I've tweaked the game some more: -Game area is now 33% larger(less crowded), 5 lakes per game instead of 3! -Players with smaller screens can now see farther! -Doubled network game update rate: game should look much smoother (give feedback on change in lag!) -Fixed eating : Cheetahs can now eat zebras + mushrooms(requested), moles can eat cheetahs and below, bears can eat moles and below -50% more mushrooms in the game (per sq. unit), 250 max players per game -Better xp on tail-biting: 40 + 2% of bitten animal's xp(all of it if it dies), with a limit of 3Xing your XP per bite(except on kill). -NEWS: mope.io has broken 100K daily players! -Smoother boosting (move farther on boost) Oct 27 -Thanks to your awesome feedback on reddit, I've reworked and rebalanced the game! -significantly less mushrooms in the game, reduced many food xp rates (lillypads, red mushroom) - encourages hunting -mole now comes after cheetah (no longer top predator!) -zebra now comes after lion (mole and cheetah positions were considered thoughtfully ) -red mushrooms can be more easily broken (shoot water at mushrooms to break them) -Mole was made larger, faster, better in water, less visible underground, try it out! -afk players now get disconnected after 15 minutes -Cheetahs, again, can only hunt animals to eat (no mushrooms to eat) -33% of Mushroom bushes now spawn on lake islands (encourages zeebras+ to visit lakes) -based on feedback (thanks for voting): improved look of green outline, removed it for water (all animals can drink water!) -limited tail-bite xp steal to (1000xp or 2% of bitten animal's xp, whichever is lower) -lakes got a more 'beachy' look Oct 26 - NEW mushroom bushes food spot! (assorted mushrooms spawn near them, these bushes are killable,and respawning! Zebra+ can attack these) - NEW zebra animal (after cheetah), can eat NEW mushroom bushes (2K xp ea!), and has a funny trait (reach it to find out!) - NEW mole animal (Go in and hiding hole, and hold right-click + move to dig underground! The mole is a top predator, competing with dragons!) -NEW feature: everything that you can eat is outlined in light-green (leave feedback!) -Increased number of regular/red mushrooms, should be a better xp source -Reduced invincible time on animal upgrade to 3s (still 5s on spawn) -biting tails now gives you 40xp + 3% of bitee's xp (watch out, predators!) -bear speed (on top of hills/in the water) was boosted. -crocs are now slightly faster than hippos in water, slower on land -2x more water (+mushrooms) spawns at mud now (buffed!) Worked super hard (a few nights till 10AM) to get this out, enjoy :) -Stan Please leave YOUR feedback (positive or negative) on the REDDIT PAGE at http://reddit.com/r/mopeio (link at page bottom!) Oct 25 -NEW 5 second invincibility on spawning, and on upgrading to a new animal (no more spawn kills). -Cheetahs can now eat all mushrooms and lillypads -Lake islands are now less common, and smaller. -Lakes are randomly larger, lake predators get speed reduced to give prey a better chance to escape! -Cheetahs are slightly faster. -Some light networking optimizations -Coming tomorrow: 2 new animals (animals delayed 1 day) + new food source Oct 24 -NEW: walkable islands inside lakes (great for outrunning fast water predators!) -NEW dark red mushrooms, edible by deer+ (spawns on water islands, 500xp each, 200 for deer) -increased xp kept on respawn to + ~35% -Diving underwater improvements: now players cant get eaten while underwater, longer air times, you can also hold w for diving -30% more large hiding holes. -Slowed down cheetah, increased deer xp for eating. -fixed several bugs (try using enter to chat, w to go under water), performance improvements Coming soon: 2 NEW ANIMALS! (Got lots of feedback, in development ) + more Oct 23 -NEW: Animals can now dive UNDERWATER in lakes, just hold the right mouse button! -NEW lillypads in lakes, great for swimming under, better food than mushrooms. (5X better xp). -Deer can now eat lillypads, mushroom xp decreased for deer(only). -Lakes now contain 2X fewer mushrooms & hills, no food spots. Coming soon: Walkable sandy lake islands + new high level food, 2 new (very cool) animals! Oct 22 -dragons move faster,bears climb somewhat faster over hills. -All animals have had required xp re-calibrated to make it faster to reach higher animals (give feedback!) -Water LAKES update part 2 almost ready, coming tomorrow! (Oct 23) Oct 21 -increased respawn xp amount. (now keep ~20% of your xp!) -NEW (Sneak peek of) large lakes in the game, check them out (watch out for crocs!) -Animals have varying speeds of swimming (most at 0.7 times walking speed), somewhat similar to the mud animals (pig, croc, hippo). -Bears move quickly in water, dragons fly over it -Water level slowly re-fills in lakes for all animals. -1/5 of Mushrooms will spawn in lakes, to attract prey to lakes. (Lakes are getting several extra updates TOMORROW, including: animals going underwater, new lake animal, new food exclusive to lakes to attract players into it!) -Game area 5% larger, mushrooms are 30% more common now. Oct 20 -New animal tweaks, bug fixes -Tweaked deer, bear, and other animals to balance them out. -Deer is slower, water drains faster. -Bear is slightly smaller, moves quicker over hills -Animals dying of thirst/ disconnecting now drop part of their xp in mushrooms/new dark food (500xp per eat!). -Water shoots farther -Entering hiding holes animation bug fixed -Preparing for lakes update! Oct 19 -Easier to bite animal tails, 2X more damage from tail bites, large predators turn much slower (easier to bite!) -Hippos made more powerful, faster, smaller -Small animals can now hide in the BIG hiding holes as well. -NEW animal: deer fox: water drains fast, moves fast, eats only mushrooms! Run from lions and above. -NEW animal: bear cheetah(grr), it's a slow hunter, can slowly climb over green hills! Oct 18 -new grey 'rock' hills (no animals can move through these) -lowered bites-to-kill for all animals, health comes back 3x slower -Lowered XP needed for higher animals :) -NEW tails update: small animals can finally fight back (this was highly requested), just bite the (green-outlined) tail of a predator! -Tweaked animal biting- you must face towards an animal in order to bite it (logical) -NEW (big) hiding caves, for predators! (There are very few of these in the game, so they won't take the food chain off balance) -Tweaked all animal speeds according to feedback (not by much) Try out the new release, and LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK! I'm posting update summaries from now on (on reddit, or at http://mope.io/updates.txt) Stan Tatarnykov, mope.io creator/developer, for business contact, email: clickstan@gmail.com Secret Updates These updates aren't posted on the home screen. But are posted on the mope.io/updates.txt changelog. April 10 -doubled wrong-biome damage -tweaked acorn xp, fixed mushroom bush xp -we're doing a test cross-promo with our friends at moomoo.io Notes Notes are update texts letting the player know what the dev is up to. March 7 -Still working on backend stuff in preparation for food rework update (slighty delayed) coming out pretty soon! -Been super busy with work, planning future updates, tax/company stuff for the past 10 days, don't worry, lots of cool updates coming in the near future! Jan 8 -I'm finishing up graphical controls, and some awesome new abilities, to be released monday morning Dec 24 -Working behind the scenes to release a NEW BIOME on Christmas day (Dec 25)! (Hint: it's quite chilly in it!) Prior Updates Updates earlier than October 18 (when the updates.txt was created) are pulled from the developer's posts on Reddit. Oct 17 -NEW health bars (when an animal is bitten, it gets hurt, if 0 health, it gets eaten! -Made the servers 2X faster, should support more players -Lots of behind the scenes tweaks More NEW animals on the way, suggest on reddit (link at bottom) Oct 16 -NEW hippo class (after croc)! -NEW click and hold to run, no need to spam-click! -Now max 250 players per game! -NEW biting/animal eating system, takes more bites to kill players -Water drains 2x slower in hiding holes More NEW content on the way, suggest on reddit (link at bottom) Oct 15 -NEW minimap! (blue dots=water spots, red dots=berry spots) -Game area now ~2X larger, max 200 players per game! -New mud terrain- slows down animals (except pig & croc), spawns extra water -Mushrooms give more berries when shooting water at them -dozens of bug fixes/ interface tweaks More NEW content on the way, suggest on reddit (link at bottom) Oct 13 -NEW europe server (will make default servers soon)! -NEW: Increased respawn xp boost (only 2 animals down now)! -leaderboard goes to 10 now Oct 12 -NEW bounce+ red flash on hurting animals (when eating them!) -NEW: If you die (as a pig or higher), you'll get extra xp next respawn! -NEW: Cheetah animal after lion! Oct 11 -NEW partly-transparent bushes (Great for predators to hide in) -Less hiding holes, more far apart -Shoot water at mushrooms to break them into berries Oct 10 -Tweated animal sizes+ speeds -NEW right click to shoot out water! -NEW 'hiding holes' for small animals! -'Top players' goes by xp now' Oct 9 -Added moveable mushrooms (pig+ can eat) -New LOW WATER warning message -Harder to die of thirst- cant run with very low water -Increased xp amounts for many animals! Oct 8 Moved server to East-coast USA Oct 7 NEW: Chat is working! (Press enter to chat!) Oct 6 Reduced lag, simplified growth system - removed 'food' level Now you must eat red food/players to grow, water only to surive Players dangerous to you are outlined RED Players you can eat to you are outlined YELLOW Animals can now eat all animal types below them (rabbits eat mice!) Smaller game area is smaller (temporarily)- working on new stuff! I want to keep making this better for you guys, let me know any feedback! -Stan mope.io was featured at .io games space! Oct 4 Added pig, rabbit, croc, and dino (new animals, some with special abilities like moving though water) Unmentioned Changes These was unmentioned changes that was not posted on reddit or www.mope.io/updates.txt. The bugs are not unmentioned changes. March 24 Swapped Arctic Fox with Reindeer March 17 (later) Ocean theme is no longer bright March 17 Ocean theme is now bright. March 14 Fox , Seahorse and Arctic fox can eat red mushrooms Hiding in shell crab has got a new design March 7 Pears no longer freeze when eating. Feb 19 Buffed The Yeti! and The Kraken. Tier 14 now sees much more. If 1000k it now reads 1m but if 1010k it reads 1.01m. Dec 28 Renamed MuskOx to Muskox. Dec 25 1000.1k reads 1000k Oct 21 The chaneglog and the controls text is now in a box/has been made bigger. Oct 10 1000 now reads 1k but if 1100 it reads 1.1k.pl:Zmiany Category:Mope.io